Stranger
by Bailey Silverfur
Summary: Zekka the fox is blamed of mousenapping when a dissapearence occurrs... ~*~ Chap. 3 up!!!
1. Zekka's Arrival

This is my second Redwall fic, but my first one isn't posted because it stunk. Please be kind, R&R. Oh, yeah. I DO NOT OWN REDWALL OR ANYTHING ELSE LIKE THAT but I think you knew that. Bailey Silverfur is just a borrowed friend from Neema Tallgrove Colorfur. Zekka Speedmask is my own, ALL MINE!!!!! So is Gerogo the Ferret, and all the ferrets in her ferret band. Abbot Fuzz is mine, and Infirmary Sister Di is mine, and Brother Mike is mine, and Cellerhog Ed is mine, am I forgetting anyone? If you don't recognize the name, it's probably mine.

Stranger

Zekka's arrival

The fox was half starved as he dragged himself along the path. For the fastest fox in Mossflower, he wasn't going very fast. The color of his fur, a dark blue-grey, made it nearly impossible for him to be seen. The black mask around his muzzle camouflaged his dull, lifeless eyes. All he could concentrate on was getting to the great, purplish stone building down the path. Then, he collapsed with exhaustion.

"Will he be all right?" Infirmary Sister Di asked Abbot Fuzz the next morning.

"I can't tell right now, poor guy was wounded pretty badly. I wonder what happened?" The old grey mouse stroked his chin as the young brown mouse next to him sighed sadly.

"I guess we'll have to wait 'til he wakes up now shall we," said a strong, deep voice. Sister Di turned.

"Oh, hello, Smiker." Smiker was a squirrel, and the Redwall Champion. A tall, grey squirrel, he made all the Abbey dwellers feel safe. At that moment, the foxe's eyes opened, but no one noticed against his black mask.

"After he gets better, are we going to let him stay here?"

"Of course Smiker!" replied the Abbot, "why not?"

"It's just I don't trust foxes," was his answer.

"Why not?" asked a weak, but sly voice. Smiker jumped.

"Who said that?"

"I did," said the fox, sitting up. He grunted with pain and laid back down.

"Don't move," Sister Di scolded, "you got very injured, and you'll only make things worse."

"Sorry," the fox said obediently. The Abbot turned to look at the fox.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Zekka. Zekka Speedmask. When I feel like it, I can be the fastest or the stealthiest beast in Mossflower."

"Well," Smiker teased cruelly, "you can't be that fast _or _that stealty if you got hurt so bad."

"I said when I feel like it," was the cold reply. Smiker smirked. Smiker was the Champion of Redwall and the Champion of Smirks. The Abbot gave Smiker a dirty look. The smirk was instantly wiped off of Smiker's face.

"Is that anyway to speak to an injured guest, a fox or not?" the Abbot asked. Smiker looked down guiltily.

"No," he replied quietly.

"Good. Now I must go. I suspect that Friar Onie needs help for the feast." At the mention of food, Zekka perked up.

"Feast?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Di, "the summer feast will take place in a few days. I'm sure you'll be well enough to hobble downstairs for some food." Di winked at the Abbot. "But what you need right now is rest." The Abbot and Di walked downstairs. Smiker realized that he and Zekka were the only two in the room. All the other beds were empty.

"I don't trust you fox," he said coldly, "I'll be watching you." With that, he left. Zekka was completely stunned, but soon fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Odd Dreams

I would like to thank my reviewers Neema Tallgrove Colorfur, who got me hooked on Redwall in the first place, and Oni Streak, a new friend who is too lazy to login and persuaded me to write another chapter. I would also like to thank me for writing this story. Also, if I don't place buildings and tapestries and staircases in the right places, please forgive me.

Odd Dreams

Zekka had a restless sleep. He was haunted by a dream of the night before.

~*~

He was running through the forest, as fast as possible, running away from those who chased him. He looked back, and could not see his hunters. When he turned back around, there they were! Zekka was surrounded. _How could they have caught up to me?_ he thought. There were 13 of them, all big, black monsters with three-pronged spears. They jeered at him, and jabbed him with their spears. Closer and closer, they walked to him, pushing him to a deep, dark pit. The biggest of them all stepped forward. She cracked her whip, a dead baby adder. She took her spear, and hit him hard with it. He tumbled into the pit, bouncing off the walls and knocking of stones and dirt. He was bruised and broken when he hit the bottom. He landed flat on his back. As he lay there, rocks fell upon him, some off the wall of the cliff, some thrown by the monsters at the top. As he struggled to get away, a strong warrior mouse with a bright, gleaming sword appeared out of nowhere.

"There is an Abbey ahead," the mouse spoke, "go there for help."

"I don't think I can make it," the fox said weakly.

"Trust me. You can. As soon as you're healed, leave. It will not be safe for you. You won't be hurt if you take heed of my warning." With that, the mouse vanished.

~*~

The next few days were quiet and uneventful in the Abbey. While Zekka healed, he thought about what the mouse had said. _Maybe I _should_ leave_ he thought while Sister Di checked his wounds.

"Well, I think you're well enough to go downstairs." As Zekka left the Infirmary, Di mentioned, "I think that the Abbot wants a word with you."

As Zekka walked down the stairs, he saw Abbot Fuzz standing, looking at something on the wall. As Zekka limped over, he saw what the Abbot was looking at. It was a beautiful tapestry, and as he looked closer, Zekka realized he was looking at the mouse from his dreams.

"This is Martin the Warrior," the old gray mouse said without looking away, "He saved Mossflower from an evil Queen long ago." Zekka looked and saw several vermin fleeing from where Martin stood. "His spirit watches over the Abbey and helps us in time of need. He often visits us in our dreams to deliver messages." The fox didn't say anything. Finally, Abbot Fuzz looked over. "Zekka, how did you come to be so injured?" Zekka started to replay his story, when a fat black mouse entered the room. The Abbot signaled Zekka to stop.

"Yes, Friar Onie?"

"Hello, Father, I was just coming to say that the feast will start earlier than planned."

"That's good news," replied the Abbot. The two mice walked off, talking about Friar Onie's favorite subject, pie. Zekka looked at the tapestry, and thought about what Martin had said. _"As soon as you're healed, leave. It will not be safe for you. You won't be hurt if you take heed of my warning." _Then, he left the room quietly, following the direction of the two mice.


	3. Hijaa and Teino

Okay, I hope FanFiction starts working soon, it's been having some trouble showing chapter 2…

Hijaa and Teino

"Hmmmm, I've got a few variations of that Sweet Apple Pear pie you like. One's your basic recipe, one's got almonds, peanuts, and cashew, and the last has a berry filling," the fat cook's voice rang through the hallways as he discussed pies with the old grey mouse next to him.

"I liked that nut one last year, is it the same?" asked the Abbot.

"Pretty much. I've also got a huge Raspberry pie, the crop was good this year. It's got _plenty_ of almonds. Mmmmm, I love pie!"

"So do I," the Abbot agreed with a laugh, "so do I." Behind the two friends crept an unnoticed fox, who blended in with the shadows on the stone wall. Why he snuck after them, Zekka didn't know. He didn't know anyone, or where anything was. If he followed them, maybe they'd lead him somewhere… As the Abbot walked outside, Onie continued down the pathway. Zekka decided to go outside. It was a crisp, clear morning. The Redwallers were out and about, some strolling through the trees, others sitting by the pond watching the otters swim. As Zekka stepped out of the building, two little hedgehog children came running by. They were very tiny, and the fox almost stepped on them (that would have been a painful experience!) As they ran by, the Abbot turned to watch them. When he saw Zekka, he looked startled, but then gave a pleasant smile.

"Those two rascals are Hijaa and Teino. They're only dibbuns, but they manage to get into lots of trouble." Zekka watched as they plowed strait into an extremely prickly, and now extremely peeved, old hedgehog maid.

"Uh, hiya!" spoke one of the little ones.

"Sorry 'bout dat, won't 'appen again!" spoke the other. The big hedgehog picked them both up and scolded them.

"You two know better than to run 'round like rabbits on fire! You should be much more careful! What If I'd have of been the Abbot, walkin' out of this door?" one of the hogs laughed.

"But da Abbot's over there!" he said grinning. The older hog scowled at the little one.

"You know what I mean, Teino," she growled. Teino gulped and looked at Hijaa for help. She continued to scold them.

"That right there," said the Abbot, "Is Miss Bell, Hijaa and Teino's mother. Their dad, Ed, is the Cellarhog here at Redwall. Have you ever tasted some of his October Ale?"

"No."

"Well, come down to the cellar with me! It is absolutely wonderful!" The old gray mouse was quickly followed by the young, gray fox. After they left, Hijaa and Teino ran out of the big building, with Bell calling after them "Be careful now!" The hogs stopped running to talk to each other about what they heard out the window.

"Hey Teino!"

"Yeah Hijaa?"

"Did you hear dat da Abbot was goin' down to the cellar?"

"Yup. Maybe we should follow dem! We've still gots our reeds from da last time, don't we?"

"We sure do!" Hijaa rustled his spikes, "I sure do like dat strawberry fizz, don't you?"

"Yup. Let's go!"


End file.
